


So give me more than your touch

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise getta la testa all'indietro sul cuscino, strizzando le palpebre e chiudendo di riflesso le gambe sul corpo di Harriet, che ridacchia senza fiato prima di scivolare appena più in alto per riuscire a baciarla sulla bocca: c'è ancora un accenno di lucidalabbra alla fragola sulle sue labbra, e insegue il sapore artificiale con la lingua prima di farle incontrare quella della ragazza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So give me more than your touch

Louise ha gli occhi chiusi, quando le labbra di Harriet si chiudono intorno al suo capezzolo destro e cominciano a succhiare piano; è quasi nuda, sotto di lei, ed è eccitata. L'altra è sdraiata tra le sue gambe spalancate, e accarezza quasi con reverenza la curva piena dei suoi fianchi: due dita risalgono sul suo ventre fino a pizzicare piano il capezzolo turgido e ignorato del seno sinistro della sua ragazza, e sorride tra sé quando Louise geme a bassa voce il suo nome.

Alza gli occhi sul suo viso arrossato, e la trova intenta a guardarla con gli occhi socchiusi e il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti; è la prima volta che si spingono così in là, e Harriet si allontana appena per sospirare eccitata: con la mano sinistra scende ad accarezzarsi appena da sopra gli slip che ancora indossa, trovandoli già bagnati, ed espira sul capezzolo umido di saliva dell'altra. Louise getta la testa all'indietro sul cuscino, strizzando le palpebre e chiudendo di riflesso le gambe sul corpo di Harriet, che ridacchia senza fiato prima di scivolare appena più in alto per riuscire a baciarla sulla bocca: c'è ancora un accenno di lucidalabbra alla fragola sulle sue labbra, e insegue il sapore artificiale con la lingua prima di farle incontrare quella della ragazza.

Louise infila le dita tra i suoi capelli, mentre si baciano, tirandosela ancora di più contro, e si accorge che una mano di Harriet è scivolata di nuovo sui suoi fianchi solo quando la sente insinuarsi tra la sua pelle e l'elastico degli slip di cotone che indossa; rabbrividisce, tirandole qualche ciocca riccia senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e ha gli occhi umidi quando l'altra si allontana dal suo viso per baciarla sul collo, nell'avvallamento tra i seni e appena sotto l'ombelico.

“Dio, Lou,” sospira quando porta due dita ad accarezzarla tra le gambe, abbassando le palpebre e trattenendosi a stento dal gemere. “Sei già così bagnata, amore,” mormora, sfiorando con il naso l'elastico dei suoi slip per riuscire a posare le labbra sul tessuto umido. Louise ha ancora le mani tra i suoi capelli, e lo strattone involontario che dà loro è quasi doloroso.

“Ti prego,” sussurra, guardandola mentre le sfila le mutandine e le getta sul pavimento senza pensarci due volte e le sorride quando abbassa di nuovo il viso tra le sue gambe, e la sua lingua la tocca per la prima volta. “Ti prego.”

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo da _Nirvana_ di Adam Lambert.


End file.
